1. Field
The invention relates to a backlight unit and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a direct-illumination type backlight unit and a method of manufacturing the direct-illumination type backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel to display an image, a backlight unit to provide light to the liquid crystal display panel, and a bottom chassis to accommodate the backlight unit.
The backlight unit is classified into an edge-illumination type backlight unit and a direct-illumination type backlight unit according to a position of a light source thereof. As the light source, a light emitting diode is widely used since the light emitting diode has many advantages, such as a relatively fast response, a solid-state device having no heavy metal, an environmental-friendly device compared to a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), etc.